Beating The Odds
by Rachel0101
Summary: Two shot. When terrorists raid the securest bank in Forks it's up to the FBI and the CIA to talk them down, but what happens when the FBI realizes the terrorists don't want anything, but to see the U.S. crumble. Original Pairings.
1. Beating The Odds: Part One

**Beating the Odds  
Part One:  
**

Rosalie was pissed as she pulled into Alice's driveway. She hated how her fiancée is never home when she's going to sleep, and how he's always gone before she wakes up. Rose knew deep down inside that if this is how he is when they're not married, it'll only get worse when they actually are. She inhaled a sharp breath and pressed down on the horn, long and hard.

Alice stumbled outside, holding tightly onto her portfolio of fashion sketches and print outs of the next article that will be printed in tomorrows edition of Fashion Weekly. A fashion columnist was always Alice's calling.

"Don't you have work today?" Alice asked, noticing Rose not wearing the white lab coat required to perform her doctorly duties.

"Yeah. My lab coat is in my office at work." Rose sighed, backing out of the drive way, "I really don't feel like going in to treat patients today…Maybe I should be a medical examiner, you know…for homicide victims. They don't do too much talking."

"So, have you and Emmett started planning the wedding?" Alice wondered, leaning her seat back, comfortably.

"Emmett and I aren't speaking." Rose informed, sighing, as she pulled into Bella's neighborhood.

"What did my idiot brother do now?" Alice jokingly asked, turning to face her.

"It's what he's not doing." Rose corrected, pulling into Bella's drive way, "He's never home Alice. How am I suppose to marry a man who's never home? You and my brother don't live together _yet_, but you'll see when you two stop beating around the bush and decide to further your relationship."

Rosalie honked the horn, multiple times before Bella made an appearance. She looked angrier than Rosalie did. Alice noted how Edward's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Where's your husband?" Rose asked, also noticing, "Let me guess…Work."

"How'd you know?" Bella asked, plastering a sarcastic grin upon her face, "Be honest. Do you guys think I'm old?"

"Yes." Rose immediately answered, earning a smack in the arm from Alice."What? She's fourteen years older than us Alice!" Rose remarked, ignoring the pain in her upper arm, "She's old!"

"You didn't have to be so harsh with it! Gosh, do you have a filter?" Alice exclaimed, covering her face, before peeping an eye to gauge Bella's reaction, "Sweetie…Bella, honey, you're 40. It's nothing you can do about it. You have three children, all over the age of nine. You should be proud about your age."

"But I hang out with two 26 year olds." Bella sighed, covering her face in shame.

"Yeah, that does make you look bad, it is a bit pathetic, but so what? We make you feel young!" Rosalie asserted, before glancing in the rear view mirror at Bella, "That's not the only reason you're upset…What else is wrong?"

"Edward and I got into an argument last night. He called me old! He's only five years younger than I am! He's childish! If anything he needs to grow up! Now I have to go to Forks University and teach a bunch of immature adolescents."

"Aw Bella!" Alice exclaimed, patting her friend's knee.

"Look at the bright side, at least you can kick them out of the classroom." Rose interjected, pulling out of the driveway, "I'll get fired if I even think about kicking my patients out. All they do is nag, nag and nag, but now that I think about it, I do want to go to work. I get paid to stab people with sharp objects."

"Rose you never and I mean never complain about your career. What did you do yesterday? How much sleep did you get?" Bella wondered, zipping up her brief case.

"I had one of the most complicated surgeries ever. I had to give this old woman, I mean old enough to be my grandmother, a heart transplant. Before the surgery even started, that lady was talking me to death. She kept telling me she didn't feel old. Hence, she doesn't act her age. She does things she's too old to do, which is wearing down on her, one of the reasons she had to get a heart transplant. I told her she's getting old, especially since majority of her mail consists of medical bills, insurance offers and information from the AARP. Then I talked to Emmett, and he tells me he's actually going to make it home for dinner, so I rush home and cook the best meal I've ever made, I wait and wait and wait, and he never shows. I didn't get a lot of sleep. I waited up for him. Emmett and I had one of the most biggest arguments in our relationship last night! I mean door slamming, curse words flying, shoes throwing type of argument. He slept on the couch." Rose asserted, pulling in front of Forks National Bank.

"Maybe you guys aren't on the same page." Alice sighed, waiting as Rose unlocked the doors.

"It's hard to be on the same page Alice when you're reading different books." Rosalie remarked, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Did you guys at least make up before he left for work?" Bella questioned, getting out of the car, holding tightly onto her purse.

"No. He's never home when I wake up." she declared, sticking her keys into her purse.

"Why are we here again?" Alice wondered, getting out of the car.

"I need to cash my check. It won't take long." Bella replied, leading her friends into the bank.

* * *

"Alright, you look upset. Whose ass am I kicking today?" Jasper asked, while handing Emmett his morning coffee.

"Your sister's." Emmett laughed, before taking a sip.

"Yeahhhhh, that's not going to happen." he remarked, flopping down into his desk chair.

"I kind of figured." Emmett responded, shrugging his shoulders.

Jasper stared at Emmett and squinted his eyes. Emmett seemed to be in a deep thought. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to face his computer. Jasper continued to stare, waiting for Emmett to say something, anything.

"Well!" Jasper exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "What happened?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he commented, turning back around to face his partner, "Last night Rose and I got into one of the biggest arguments-"

"I doubt it was that big." he interrupted, as Emmett glowered at him for the interjection, "Sorry, continue…"

"It was stupid, really! It was basically about me never being home anymore. She doesn't understand that my job is very demanding-" Emmett continued, before Jasper cut him off again.

"Her job is demanding too Emmett. She's a doctor, who's on call 24/7, but she still makes time for you." Jasper cut in, earning another glare from Emmett.

"Do you want me to finish or not?" Emmett shouted, slamming his coffee mug down onto his desk.

Jasper's eyes grew wide as his hands immediately flew into the air, as if he was surrendering.

"She's been complaining about it a lot lately, and last night it just blew up. She waited for me to get home. Your sister is crazy Jasper, once I walked through the door, a plate smashed into the wall right next to me and then she took off her heel and threw it at me. She started screaming and hollering about me being an inconsiderate bastard. She called me every name in the book. I only got a few words in and then she made me sleep on the couch." Emmett finished, running his hand stressfully down his face.

"Did the heel hit you?" Jasper asked, completely astonished.

"Yes! It hit the back of my head! I had a headache the rest of the night." Emmett explained, as Jasper looked at him like a proud father.

"That's my girl." he whispered, smiling menacingly, while biting on his bottom lip.

"Seriously Jasper? You're approving this behavior?" Emmett questioned, standing up out of his seat.

"What? No!" he quickly retorted, crossing his arms, "I'm simply admiring the courage behind the act."

"So basically you're approving of it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

It was a normal, boring day in the bank. It was about five bank tellers and six security guards at the front entrance. This bank was one of the most heavily guarded. Out of Forks, this is the only bank that has never been robbed, because it just can't be. This bank is where majority of the town keeps their money. Guards are positioned at the entrance, one guard is posted in front of each window.

"I love Emmett dearly, it's just he can be so inconsiderate sometimes." Rosalie stated, standing behind Bella and Alice in the second line.

"I understand. Edward is the exact same way. He doesn't understand that I'm not superwoman. Yes, he has a demanding job, but so do I. I am a college professor for ten hours a day, and I am mother of three for 24." Bella admitted, pulling an envelope out of her purse.

"Well I have nothing bad to report about my Jasper." Alice added, proudly smiling.

"That's because the two of you are only boyfriend and girlfriend." Bella remarked, as Rose nodded along.

"Yeah, wait until my brother pops the question and you two decide to live together. Then you'll see what I'm talking about. Emmett and Jasper both work for the CIA. He's going to be about as absent as Emmett is." Rosalie asserted, crossing her arms, as they moved forward in the line.

Rosalie didn't want to continue the conversation. She listened in as Alice tried to come to Jasper's defense. She didn't feel like arguing. She argued all last night. Rosalie stared at each guard at their post. In all, it is about ten guards on duty currently.

Bella was too consumed in her conversation with Alice about Jasper to see three figures walk through the entrance of the bank. Once inside, the three pulled dark ski masks over their faces. The leader of the pack, Marcus, shot three bullets into the ceiling.

Rosalie glanced towards the banks guards waiting for them to do what was in their job description. This bank was impossible to rob, unless you're working from the inside, and every person paid to protect the bank came together to rob it.

"This is a stick up!" Marcus shouted, in a deep foreign accent, "Do as I say, and I'll think about letting you live!"

Bella noted how she has never heard the accent before. Alice watched each armed guard pull their caps off, and pull dark ski masks over their faces. Each guard was foreign. She could tell from their appearance and accents.

Marcus stood proudly in the center of one of the greatest banks. Getting inside was always the hardest part. No one has ever really survived because once the sight of a gun was visible, the real guards were ordered to kill on the spot. Marcus actually pulled it off.

"Aro and Laurent, direct everyone to the center of the bank. Caius grab each cell phone, purse and wallet." Marcus ordered, clipping his gun back into its holster, "Guards make sure no one gets in or out."

Aro was Marcus' younger brother. Aro's entire demeanor was unpredictable, which made him an extremely dangerous man. He acts out more on emotion than reason. Aro was probably the most wanted man in the United States. He has been the lead suspect in a terrorist attack that happened a few months ago in California at a popular bank, such as the one they're at. No law enforcement agency was ever able to catch him.

Caius on the other hand, was the middle brother. He acted out on pure reason rather than emotion. He believed in any and everything that could be proven. If he couldn't see it, it didn't exist. If there isn't a logical explanation as to why something happened, in his book it didn't. Caius was more involved in the attack in California, than Aro was, but no one knew. Caius knew how to stay hidden.

A few shrieks and pleads filled the large bank as people were pushed to the center of the building.

"Where is the lockdown button?" Victoria asked, stuffing her red hair under the ski mask.

No one dared to speak. Marcus sighed to himself as he glanced towards his brother. Aro shot two bullets into the ceiling, before aiming the gun at a pregnant woman, who looked to be in her last trimester.

"I'm going to ask again. Where is the lockdown button?" Victoria repeated, as Aro pulled the trigger back on his gun.

Bella held up her hands. She didn't know where the button was located, but she refused to sit back and watch a young, soon-to-be mother be killed. She could at least stall, or maybe look for the button herself.

"Where is it?" Aro growled, grabbing onto Bella's arm.

"I…I don't know. I don't work here." Bella whispered, watching the young woman rub circles into her belly, "But I can help you find it."

Aro sighed, before shoving Bella back into the middle of the floor. Alice and Rosalie quickly crawled over to their best friend before anyone could see. Aro smiled at the group of hostages before aiming his gun at Alice. Alice bit down onto her bottom lip as she stared down at the ground.

"Where is the lockdown button?" Victoria asked again.

No one dared to answer. Marcus turned and nodded at Aro. Aro quickly aimed the gun at a man in a suit, sitting in the back. The bullet pierced his suit as it injected itself into his chest. He died instantly. His wife beside him immediately started to crawl closer towards his body and weep.

"Who's next?" Victoria questioned, grinning mischievously.

No one answered once again. Aro grinned mischievously before releasing two rounds into the recently deceased man's wife, who was dressed to impress. The only reason she was in the bank was to make a big withdrawal for a vacation her and her now deceased husband was suppose to go on next week.

"Where is it?" Victoria screamed, aiming her gun at an old man.

"I know where it's at." a young bank teller whispered, as he stood up.

"Good. Show me." Marcus demanded, shoving him, forcefully.

* * *

An alarm blared through the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Edward slammed his office phone down, before grabbing his vest. He's been trying to call Bella to apologize for the argument last night, but she wasn't answering.

"Did you reach her?" Mike wondered, zipping up his vest.

"No. I'll just try later." Edward sighed, locking his gun in its holster, "Oh, I forgot to say congratulations on the new baby!"

"Jessica didn't have the baby yet. She's actually due any day now!" Mike proudly asserted, locking his gun away.

"I wish you all the luck. You're going to need it. I have three children, a ten year old, a thirteen year old and a sixteen year old. They're sweet when they're little, but once they reach double digits you're going to be pulling your hair out." Edward warned, laughing as he saw the panicked look on Mike's face, "Hey it'll be alright. Pulling your hair out just shows you're doing something right."

Edward zipped his bullet proof vest up tight before exiting his office. He saw his boss, Jason Jenks shouting into his office phone.

"Sir, what's happening?" Edward questioned, approaching the worn out man.

"The lockdown button was pressed at Forks National." he informed, grabbing his walkie-talkie.

"What are we going to do?" Mike asked, following the boss and his partner out of the building.

"What do you think we're going to do? We aren't going to sit here and just allow them to take majority of the city's money!" Jason hollered, hopping into his FBI assigned vehicle.

* * *

Forks wasn't a large city. Once the lockdown button was pressed, Marcus immediately heard police sirens in the distance.

"Caius, go hook it up. Now." Marcus ordered, watching his brother scurry away with a dark duffel bag.

When the hostages were forced to sit in the middle, Caius came around and took everyone's cell phone. Unbeknownst to everyone, Alice kept hers. Rosalie glanced down at her best friend, as she sneakily dialed Jasper's number.

"What are you doing?" Rose growled, keeping her voice low.

"I'm calling Jasper. He needs to know we're inside." Alice muttered, waiting for him to pick up, "Stall. Make sure no one sees me."

"Take the money and leave." Rose spoke up, glaring daggers at the foreign man, "You don't have to hurt anyone else."

Marcus erupted into a loud laugh, one that had him holding onto his stomach. He couldn't believe someone dared to speak, especially towards him.

"We are the Forks police. We have you surrounded." Edward shouted through the microphone.

Bella relaxed a bit at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Do you get a thrill out of this? You're never going to make it out alive." Rose taunted, glancing at Alice to see her attempt to call Jasper again, "You're stupid if you really believe you're getting out of here, untouched."

"I really like you, you know that. You're different. You're not a scared bitch like the rest of them. You actually stand up for yourself. I'm impressed." Marcus muttered, as Aro skipped towards him.

"What's she talking for?" he questioned, aiming his gun at the space between her eyes.

Rosalie hid the gulp she took at the sight of a gun aimed towards her. Alice continued to dial Jasper's number before he finally picked up.

* * *

"See! That's exactly why Alice and I aren't moving in together!" Jasper exclaimed, refilling his coffee cup, "That's exactly why I'm never getting married!"

"Oh you must not know my sister!" Emmett responded, holding his cup towards Jasper for a refill, "Maybe not now, but Alice wants to get married…She already has the location and guest list set."

Jasper's cell phone ringing interrupted the conversation. Jasper held his finger in the air as he mouthed Alice's name towards Emmett.

"Hello!" Jasper greeted, grinning at Emmett.

"Ja…Jasper." Alice whispered, quickly looking around to make sure no one was looking at her, "Help."

"Alice this isn't funny! What's going on?" he remarked, putting the phone on speaker.

Alice continued to watch Rosalie stall. Both Rose and Bella informed the guards that they had to use the bathroom. The two women immediately broke out into a fake argument over who should go first.

"We're at Forks National Bank." Alice continued, tapping her nails nervously on the ground, "There's a lot of guys with guns."

"Who is we, Alice?" Emmett asked, making his presence known with Alice.

"Bella, Rose and I." she answered, as Emmett sat back in his seat.

"I…I have to go." Alice muttered, before quickly hanging up.

Emmett ran his hand anxiously down his face. Jasper immediately began pacing circles around his partner.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked, turning Emmett to face him, "A bank robbery isn't a threat to national security! We can't just march down there and take over the case!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Emmett snapped, glaring at the blond, "Gosh man, I didn't mean what I said about Rose. If I could talk to her now I would apologize for everything I did, didn't do, and whatever I'm going to do in the future that's going to make her upset!"

* * *

"Call the bank." Jason ordered, hopping out of the FBI truck.

FBI sent SWAT up to the top of different buildings to have better vantage points, just in case it came down to the hostage takers holding a civilian at gunpoint.

"Hello!" Edward greeted, after hearing a male's voice pick up the bank's phone, "Who am I speaking to? What do you want?"

A cackling noise followed Edward's greeting.

"Marcus. What I want is simple…I want to see this country fall. I started with California, now the state of Washington, next I'll be moving to the east. This country will crumble. I see your snipers are taking positions." Marcus growled, watching as Aro brought Rosalie back from the bathroom, "If I hear a gunshot, if I think someone is about to shoot, and if I see any type of law enforcement within five feet of this bank, I'm blowing it up. I planted one bomb in the bank and by the time you all learn how to disarm it, we'll be long gone."

Click. Edward heard the sound of being hung up on. He waved for Mike and Jason to come over towards him.

"I heard an accent in his voice. He threatened to blow the building up." Edward informed, scrolling through his contacts, "I'm going to call the CIA. I don't think this is a bank robbery."

**Read and Review!Part Two should be coming out soon!**

**-Rachel.**


	2. Beating The Odds: Part Two

Jasper and Emmett, along with a few other CIA members arrived on the scene. The streets were blocked off and officers only allowed the FBI and the CIA to enter. Jasper adjusted his bullet proof vest before watching Emmett put his on.

"Jasper! Emmett!" Edward called out, waving them over.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, turning down the volume on his walkie-talkie, "Why were we called for a robbery?"

"Because it isn't a robbery. Terrorists have taken hostages in the bank. They don't want money, publicity or even an escape route. They want to see the demise of our country." Edward explained, as Jasper rubbed his forehead while looking at Emmett.

"So they're terrorists." Jasper sighed, glancing up at the building.

Edward nodded his head as he led Emmett and Jasper over to one of the FBI vehicles.

"The girls are in there." Jasper spoke up, causing Edward to quickly turn around.

"What girls?" Edward questioned, holding the door open for them to enter the unmarked van.

"Your wife, my fiancée, and Jasper's girlfriend." Emmett answered, earning Mike's attention.

"Jessica's inside too!" Mike added, uneasily, shaking in his seat, "I just talked to her mom. She was there to apply for a position for after the baby's born."

* * *

"I heard what you said." Rose mumbled, staring down at the ground, "What are you going to do to us?"

Marcus immediately broke out into laughter as he noticed the hostages all look up at him waiting for the answer.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked, walking towards her, as he gripped the gun tighter in his hand.

"Rosalie." she muttered, eyeing him, suspiciously.

"Well you see _Rosalie_-" Marcus started, before the bank's phone rang again.

"Ahhh!" Aro shouted, shooting the window, "Make the ringing stop!"

The bullet did not break the glass. Being one of the securest banks in the world, the glass is bullet proof. Caius placed a hand on both sides of Aro's face before forcing his younger brother to face him.

"You have to stay calm." Caius sighed, as Aro swatted his hands away.

As the third ring filled the bank, Marcus stormed over to the phone.

"What?" he shouted, setting his gun down on the desk.

"We're aware of a pregnant woman being held inside." Jasper informed, as Emmett, Mike and Edward listened in, "We would like to negotiate a release."

Marcus started laughing once again as he eyed the pregnant woman. He pushed the phone closer to his ear and lowered his voice into a menacing tone.

"There is nothing I could want. You don't call me back. I'll call you back."

Caius walked up to Marcus who recently just hung up the phone. He tapped his older brother on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"I set it. We have a half an hour." Caius informed, watching Marcus nod with glee.

* * *

"Damn it!" Mike shouted, slamming his hand against the table, "What are we going to do? Jessica's probably freaking out and stress isn't good for the baby!"

"We're going to stay calm." Edward whispered, patting his shoulder.

"How can we stay calm? How can you stay calm? Your wife is in there too!" Mike bellowed, wiping the tears that trickled down his face.

"I know that!" Edward erupted, before calming down, "Crying and screaming isn't going to get her out! We need to follow protocol to get our wives out of there!"

"Edward when you talked to him, what did he say about the bomb?" Emmett asked, stepping out of the FBI van.

"Um…uh! He…he, uh" Edward nervously stuttered, as he thought to himself.

"Think!" Jasper pushed on, impatiently, "My girlfriend _and _sister is inside!"

"He wants the U.S. to pay, to crumble! He set a bomb, and he said if we go anywhere near the bank, he's going to detonate it! Regardless the bomb is going off, but we won't be able to figure out how to disarm it in time." Edward explained, after finally flashing back to the phone call.

"Who's your boss?" Emmett asked, rushing towards the group of FBI agents.

"I am." Jason informed, approaching Emmett.

"Call a bomb squad." he ordered, tossing Jason a cellular device.

* * *

The young pregnant woman began to sob as liquid surrounded her. Alice pushed herself away from the woman, after feeling the substance touch her hand. Jessica's sob grew louder and louder, giving Bella the opportunity to walk over towards her.

"Someone shut her up!" Aro screamed, shooting at the wall behind the hostages.

"What's your name?" Bella asked, taking the woman's hand in hers.

"Jessica." she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you having any contractions?" Bella wondered, rubbing her back with the opposite hand.

Jessica bit down onto her lip and nodded her head no. She eyed the liquid on the floor, informing Bella about her current state.

"Her water broke!" Bella exclaimed, leaning Jessica back.

Marcus, Aro, Caius and Victoria rushed towards Bella and Jessica. Rosalie eyed the gun sitting on the desk. She inched her way towards it before feeling Alice's hand grab hers.

"No." Alice muttered, shaking her head.

"Yes." Rose replied, nodding hers.

"Please don't." Alice pleaded, feeling as Rose slid her hand out of her grasp.

Rosalie continued to inch her way towards the desk. She looked around to see no one watching her, but Alice. She stood up and heard the heel of her high heels click against the floor. Rosalie immediately reached for the gun, before hearing a gun shot pierce through her stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" Aro screamed, as gun smoke flew out of his firearm.

A small yelp left Rosalie's mouth. Alice hopped onto her feet and started rushing towards her friend.

"I want them to go boom Aro!" Marcus hollered, snatching the gun out of his hand, "They can't if you shoot them!"

"Rose!" Alice shouted, earning Bella's attention.

"What? Rose! You shot her?" Bella hollered, turning to face Jessica, "We have a woman about to go into labor and we have another woman bleeding out in the middle of the bank!"

Marcus bit down onto his lip as he watched Aro pace the room. He knew his brother was always a ticking time bomb.

* * *

The bomb squad pulled into the complex of the bank. Emmett rushed over to the team and quickly debriefed them of the situation.

"How are we suppose to detonate a bomb we can't get to?" Riley, the bomb squad captain questioned, following Emmett towards the group of FBI agents.

"We're going to find a way to sneak you in." Jason informed, shaking the man's hand, "Agent Jenks."

"Captain Biers." the man responded, as the hand shake broke off.

Emmett left the two men to go meet back with his partner. The CIA trusted him, Jasper and the few other agents they sent down to handle the situation. They couldn't let the government down by allowing the terrorists to win. They couldn't let the United States down by giving in to the terrorists demands. And they definitely couldn't let Rose and Alice down by sitting back and watching them die.

A gun shot rang out as Emmett hopped inside the unmarked van.

"Did you hear that?" Jasper worriedly asked, glancing out the window.

"It's no use." Emmett sighed, rolling his eyes, "The guards that are working for the terrorists are standing in front of the windows. We can't see inside."

"What are we going to do?" Edward wondered, making his presence known, as he stepped inside the van.

"We honestly don't know."

* * *

"Put pressure on the wound Alice." Rose demanded, struggling to ignore the pain, while watching Alice turn away, "I'm fine, really, but I would like to keep it that way. You need to control my bleeding. I'm keeping my heart rate down, but I need you to apply pressure."

"Rose it's a lot of blood!" Alice cried out, covering the wound with her hand.

Alice's hands putting pressure on the injury, seemed to not do anything. The blood continued to gush, even through Alice's fingers.

"It's not working!" Alice wailed, rubbing her forehead, completely forgetting about the blood on her hands.

"Alice take off your jacket!" Rose ordered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What? Why?" Alice whispered, noticing Bella continue to try to calm down the pregnant woman.

"Just do it!" Rose hollered, trying to sit up to glance at her wound.

Alice immediately did as she was told. Rose grabbed the jacket from her best friend and applied pressure to her own wound.

* * *

"What should we do? We didn't think about this!" Victoria exclaimed, pulling the mask off.

"Let me think!" Marcus shouted, shoving Victoria out of his way, "Don't say anything!"

"We should continue to play with them." Caius spoke up, as Jessica's scream filled the bank.

"Elaborate…" Marcus pushed on, turning to face his brother.

"We already have them on edge. Lets send the pregnant woman out, along with someone who can help her out. We tell them information that's going to make them sweat. Information we want them to know." Caius explained, as Marcus smiled in agreement, "All they can do is panic. They can't take any action."

"That's why you're my favorite brother." Marcus mumbled, making sure Aro didn't hear him.

* * *

"Hale!" Jasper called out, answering the phone.

"Listen here, the pregnant bitch is going into labor. I don't mind allowing her to have the baby in the middle of this bank, but as the nice guy I am, I'm going to allow someone in this bank to take her out." Marcus explained, sliding his gun back into his pocket.

"Good." Jasper sighed, nodding his head towards Mike.

Mike flopped into any seat he could find. He wiped his forehead and loosened his tie.

"Be ready for them. Remember, if you come within five feet, I'm blowing this place to shreds." Marcus reminded, before hanging up.

* * *

"You." Marcus growled, pointing to Bella, "Get up. Help her up. Both of you are leaving."

"What? Why? I wanted her to have the baby!" Aro proclaimed, reaching for Victoria's gun.

Victoria quickly pushed Aro back. Aro glared at the woman before walking off.

"Why me?" Bella asked, staring at the other hostages.

"Because you are of no importance…and honestly you aren't a sight for sore eyes." Marcus answered, hearing Victoria and Aro's laugh fill the bank.

Bella looked over Marcus shoulder to see Rosalie sitting up, with her back against the desk.

"Send her instead!" Bella pleaded, rushing over to her friend, "She doesn't look good!"

"I've made my decision." he responded, smiling down at Rose, "Besides, she's my favorite, I want her to stick around a little longer."

Bella leaned forward to peck Rosalie on the forehead.

"It's nine of us. The bathroom has an emergency exit that isn't guarded. Tell…" Rose trailed off, struggling to breath, as she noticed Marcus walk towards them.

"Please let her go." Bella whispered, looking up into the evil man's eyes, "They weren't even suppose to be here. I needed to cash my check. I dragged them here!"

Marcus clenched his fist and flew it towards Bella.

"You're going to be in pain." he commented, as she stumbled to the ground, "You're going to be in even more pain when both of your friends die and it's all your fault."

Bella stood onto her two feet before glancing at Rose and Alice. Alice leaned into Rose's shoulder. Rose held up two bloody thumbs, trying to tell the older brunette she was going to be alright. Once Bella got the message, Rosalie immediately pushed back down on the jacket covering her injury.

"Tell the officers this." Marcus started, throwing his arm around Bella's shoulders, "I have nine hostages. Two are dead. One is bleeding out on the floor. Two I'm allowing to leave. Four are completely unharmed. With that said, I will now have a total of five. The bomb I have placed is set to detonate in less than fifteen minutes. They asked me what I want…this is what I want. I want them to leave. They might as well see these hostages as…lost causes. There's no future for them. Now leave."

The water works immediately fell out of Bella's eyes. She felt her nose start to run and her vision grow foggy from the tears. She placed one arm around Jessica's back. Jessica leaned most of her weight onto the college professor. Bella struggled to carry the woman towards the doors. She felt Jessica's sleeve grow damp as her tears fell onto it.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper felt bad when they saw Jessica and Bella leave the building. They knew Jessica was the pregnant woman, but they didn't know which hostage was going to be allowed to leave. They felt bad because somewhere inside of them, they hoped for either Alice or Rose.

Edward sighed to himself after seeing his wife exit the building. When Bella and Jessica were a nice distance away from the building, Edward, Mike, and two paramedics ran out to grab them.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, pecking kisses around Bella's face.

"No Edward!" Bella sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Boss!" Mike called out, walking his wife to the ambulance, "My wife is going into labor!"

"Go." Jason asserted, nodding for him to leave.

"Glad you're okay." Mike whispered, patting Bella's shoulder, before hoping into the ambulance, "Keep me updated!"

"Come over here." Edward said, directing her towards the unmarked van.

Edward opened the door and helped his wife inside. Inside seated Jasper and Emmett. Both men, turned around in pure disappointment. They didn't let Bella and Edward see the looks on their faces though.

"What can you tell us?" Jasper asked, watching as Bella took a seat.

"Two people are dead." Bella answered, staring at Emmett and Jasper's reaction, "Don't worry. It isn't Alice or Rose. There's a total of five living hostages."

"Okay." Emmett sighed, nodding his head.

The information Bella gave didn't help at all. It was pretty much useless.

"Wait!" Bella called out, snapping her finger in remembrance, "I remember something Rose wanted me to tell you."

This declaration sparked both Jasper and Emmett's attention. Both men stopped what they were doing to turn around and give Bella their undivided attention.

"Something about an emergency exit in the bathroom that isn't guarded."

Edward leaned forward to peck Bella's forehead as Jasper and Emmett grinned towards each other.

"That's my girl!" Jasper exclaimed, turning back to face the computer, "Edward go get your boss. I have a plan."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alice worriedly asked, taking her friend's hand in her own.

"I just want to lay down. Sitting up is uncomfortable." Rose answered, leaning back onto the ground.

Marcus looked up to see three hostages seated in the middle of the floor. Rosalie, who was at first using the desk to support herself when sitting up, was now laying on the floor. Alice was right by her side, holding her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Marcus exclaimed, walking towards Rose.

Marcus grabbed her arms and pulled her to sit up. He slid her frail body up against the desk, so it could continue to support her. Throughout the whole process she was groaning in pain.

"What? Why are you doing that?" Alice bellowed, looking between him and Rose.

"There will be no dying!" he screamed, pulling his gun out, "And there will be no questioning me!"

Alice quickly silenced herself as she stared down at the barrel of the gun. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat since Rose got shot.

Rosalie looked up at Marcus with weak eyes. She grabbed onto the leg of the desk and started coughing.

"You'll kill her if you continue making her sit up!" Alice screamed, hopping to her feet, "Rose lay back down."

"Who do you think you are?" Marcus hollered, shooting the wall behind Alice, "You sit back down! And you stay sitting up!"

Alice cowered back out of fear for herself and her best friend.

Marcus smiled down at Alice as he put his gun away.

* * *

The sound of something falling filled the bank.

"Caius go check it out." Marcus ordered, walking towards the three hostages in the middle, "If anyone's back there, I want you to scream! For there sake, I hope it was just a rat."

Marcus pulled his gun out once again and aimed it at the middle hostage. Victoria pulled hers out and aimed it at another hostage. Aro, earned his gun back and pointed it towards the third hostage.

Aro had his gun pointing at Cynthia. Cynthia, was a mother of three, and grandmother of six. She's now a widow, since her husband died two years ago. She worked in the bank, along with the two other hostages sitting beside her.

Marcus had his gun pointing at Afton. He was the young bank teller who showed them where the lockdown button was. He was a recent college graduate, who just started working at the bank last week.

Lastly, Victoria had her gun pointing at Kim. This was Kim's first day back from maternity leave. Kim had two weeks of maternity leave left, but she was ready to come back to work. Or so she thought…All she could think about was her husband and her baby boy.

* * *

Caius held his gun out as he slowly walked towards the bathroom. He kicked through the swinging door, before stepping inside. He saw nothing. Emmett quietly snuck behind him and knocked the back of his gun over his head. Jasper caught Caius and gently laid him down. He didn't want another noise made. Edward handcuffed his wrists before passing him off to another agent to take out of the building.

Sam pulled out some contraption that would help him locate the bomb. It had to be either in this restroom or the other restroom. Bella told them she knew for a fact it wasn't out in the main area of the bank. That only left two restrooms.

Agent Jason Jenks pulled out a smoke bomb and held it up. Emmett, Jasper, the other CIA and FBI agents pulled on their gas masks. Each agent held up a thumb signaling their masks were in place properly.

* * *

"Caius!" Marcus hollered, continuously holding his gun out, "Caius! Answer me!"

No answer. Marcus lowered his gun and turned towards the guards blocking the windows.

"What do you see out there?" Marcus hollered, as his finger slid along the trigger.

"Nothing." one of the guard's growled in a thick accent, "I see nothing."

Marcus backed away and peered to the left to glance at Alice and Rosalie.

"Caius answer me!" Marcus hollered, as he noticed something black being thrown out of the rest room.

The black device burst, startling Aro, causing his gun to go off. The bullet pierced through the center of Cynthia's chest. Black smoke filled the bank.

"Pull out your weapons!" Marcus ordered, pointing up at the bathroom entrance.

Gun shots rang out back and forth through the large bank. Men in bullet proof suits raided the building, guns blasting.

* * *

"You have to get out." Rose muttered, leaning back.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." Alice asserted, nodding her head, rapidly as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Then at least tell them to leave." Rose replied, inhaling sharp breaths.

Alice nodded her head and crawled towards the center. Cynthia was losing a lot of blood as she laid sprawled out across the floor. Her sharp breathing was unheard because of the sound of guns being shot. She couldn't see who was shooting and where the shooting was coming from because of dark smoke.

"Get her out of here." Alice ordered, as Kim covered her head, and ducked.

Afton nodded his head as Alice crawled back. She was going to have to believe they listened to her, since she couldn't see them leave.

"Lets get you out." Alice asserted, standing up.

Rose peered up at her best friend and smiled. The blond gripped the desk to push herself up. She used the desk to support herself as she stood up. Alice grabbed Rose's arm and threw it over her shoulders.

"I got you." Alice assured, wrapping her arm, securely around Rose's waist.

Another gun shot rang out, and it penetrated through Alice's thigh. Alice's eyes grew wide as she and Rose tumbled over. The black smoke was clearing up and she could see Kim and Afton holding Cynthia as they ran out of the building.

"I'm sorry!" Alice exclaimed, as her best friend groaned in pain.

Alice looked down at her thigh to see her gray slacks covered in blood, both hers and Rosalie's. Rosalie fell face down, on her stomach. She leaned her head to the side to glance at Alice.

* * *

Aro looked to see Victoria down, along with all of their guards. Marcus was still shooting, dropping a few agents himself. Aro wiped his eyes as the smoke started to make his eyes water.

"Do you see them?" Emmett shouted, looking around for his sister and fiancée.

"No." Jasper answered, continuously shooting his weapon.

"I can't seem to find the bomb." Sam informed, through the ear piece.

"We have to get out of here. The bomb will go off at any second.!" Marcus exclaimed, turning to see Rose and Alice on the floor.

He grinned to himself as he walked towards Alice. Aro covered his back as he grabbed the injured woman's arm.

"Alice!" Rose shouted, trying to push herself up.

"No Rose! Stay, you're weak!" Alice hollered, worriedly, as a pain shot through her leg.

Aro stooped low to Rosalie and rolled her onto her back. Marcus pushed Alice into Aro's arms as he bent over to stare his favorite person in the eyes.

"This is where we say goodbye." Marcus whispered, leaning closer to peck her forehead, "Sorry, we didn't get to know each-"

Marcus was cut off with a bullet piercing through the back of his head, and out of the front of his forehead. His lifeless body fell over on Rosalie's frail form.

* * *

Aro pushed open the doors leading to the outside and immediately started shooting. Bystanders, officers, and paramedics went scrabbling to find someplace to hide. Aro continued to shoot until he ran out of bullets. He tossed the gun before pulling another out of his pocket. A few people were injured while trying to get to safety, but nothing a few stitches couldn't cure. Aro stood behind Alice, and held the gun pressed against her head.

"If you all don't want to die, I suggest you all get out of here!" Aro screamed, using his free hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"We need to get out of the building!" Sam hollered, gathering his men, "We couldn't find the bomb!"

The gun shots died down and the smoke began to clear up. Emmett and Jasper could see bodies all over the place. Blood covered the ceilings, the walls and the floors. Bodies were scattered everywhere, belonging to the bad people and the agents.

Emmett spotted a glimpse of blond hair. He threw his empty gun to the floor and ran towards her. Jasper, noticing who he was running to, quickly did the same. Both men pushed Marcus's dead body off of her and onto the floor.

"Send in a paramedic!" Jasper hollered, as Emmett scooped his fiancée's head into his lap.

"We can't." Edward muttered, through the mouthpiece.

"Why not?" Jasper shouted, using his hand to push down on her wound, "Rose is shot!"

"Aro has Alice. He's covering the entrance." Edward informed, as Jasper's breath caught in his throat.

"Send a paramedic through the bathroom entrance!" Emmett ordered, scooping Rose into his arms, bridal style.

"Be careful with her." Jasper whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

Emmett nodded his head as he exited with Sam and the other agents. Jasper stayed behind and grabbed a random gun off of the floor. He looked through the glass doors at Aro's back. Alice stood in front of him, squeezing her eyes shut.

Jasper wiped away blood from the cut he received on his face. He calmly pushed the doors open and shot. The gun in Aro's hand fell to the floor. Alice turned around to see Aro on the ground and Jasper behind him. She couldn't help but smile as she limped towards her boyfriend.

He embraced her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I don't ever want you out of my sight." he asserted, pulling her into another hug, "Move in with me."

Alice smiled as she thought about the conversation she had with Bella and Rose this morning. She quickly pulled away at the thought of Rose.

"Rose!" she screamed, as Jasper pulled her back towards him.

The blond nodded his head towards Emmett. Emmett rushed out of the side entrance holding her in his arms. The gurney was waiting for Rosalie. The ambulance was ready to pull off once she was inside.

"We're going to meet them at the hospital." Jasper whispered, before Alice took off limping towards her friend.

Emmett gently laid Rosalie down on the gurney. The paramedics strapped her and placed a blanket over her. She opened her eyes and smiled at her fiancée. Emmett grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tight.

"I'm so sorry!" Emmett bellowed, leaning to peck Rose's lips.

"Why?" She asked, furrowing her brows, "You didn't shoot me."

"I'm sorry about everything! About the fight we had. I'll be home more! I'll make it for dinner! I'll be there when you wake up in the morning! Just…please make it through this." Emmett exclaimed, not being able to stop the tears from trickling out.

Rosalie smiled at him as she caressed his cheek. Rose wiped away the few tears cascading down his face. She used whatever strength she had left to lift herself up. Emmett soon helped her, when he realized what she was trying to do. He leaned forward halfway to meet her.

"Rose!" Alice and Bella screamed in unison.

"I won't ever drag you to a bank again." Bella promised, as the paramedics rushed the gurney to the ambulance.

"Bella, it's-" Rose started, before a loud boom cut her off.

She looked up to see fire blazing throughout the building. The bank soon started crumbling and collapsing.

"We'll talk at the hospital." Bella assured, patting her friend's hand.

* * *

The gurney was placed inside of the ambulance. The paramedics soon placed a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. They helped her easily lean back as Emmett hopped inside. The doors were closed and the sirens were blaring.

Emmett scooted closer towards his fiancée. He held her hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"How does it feel to get shot?" he asked, leaning closer, as the paramedics gave her something for the pain.

"Hurts like hell." she laughed, struggling to keep her eyes open, "Emmett, I love you so much."

"I love you too Rose." he whispered, as the drugs kicked in, "I love you so much."

Emmett pecked her forehead and sat back. Not once letting her hand ago.


End file.
